lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again
is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It features the only appearance of Super Patren 1gou and Super Patren X and the final appearance of Dogranio Yaboon. It also features the only TV appearance of Jackpot Striker after his appearance in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. Synopsis The Lupinrangers have finally managed to defeat their greatest enemy, Zamigo Delma! All of the victims from the serial freezing incidents and other killings committed by Zamigo are being liberated from their ice prisons! Among them, are the Lupinranger's loved ones: Kairi's older brother, Shori, Tooma's fiancee, Aya, and Umika's childhood friend, Shiho. Although the Lupinrangers are celebrating fulfilling their wish, they remain trapped inside of Dogranio Yaboon's safe, sealed off by an indestructible chain! The Patrangers confront Dogranio with an overwhelming show of force, however... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Customer: , , , * : * : *Newscaster: *Editor: Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *Lupin X, Patren X: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Kazemi: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - N/A *Lupin Blue - N/A *Lupin Yellow - N/A *Patren 1gou - VictoryStriker *Patren 2gou - Magic (Kaitou Boost) *Patren 3gou - Scissors & Blade (Kaitou Boost) Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - SirenStriker *Patren 2gou - N/A *Patren 3gou - N/A X Trains *Lupin X - N/A *Patren X - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . Starting on February 10, Lupinranger VS Patranger will be replaced by the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! in the Super Hero Time line-up. *Footage from the flashback is used from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warriors of the series that has just ended (Lupin Red and Patren1gou) interacts with the red warrior (RyusoulRed) of the upcoming series. **This is the first time since the finale (unless one counts Dino Force Brave's hand-off) of Go-Onger that the hand-off takes place outside of the "black room" that appears in all other Sentai hand-offs. This is also the first hand-off to take place indoors in real world. *The four customers are portrayed by actresses known for playing heroines in the Super Sentai Series of the 1980s. **Sumiko Tanaka portrayed Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 II in Choudenshi Bioman. **Michiko Makino portrayed Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 in Choudenshi Bioman. **Mai Ooishi portrayed Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **Yuki Nagata portrayed Haruka/Yellow Mask in Hikari Sentai Maskman. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for きっと、また逢える *Toei TV's official episode guide for きっと、また逢える Category:Season Finales Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode